Three Girls Daily Life
by Ainiru Hiromi
Summary: Rin, Miku, dan Teto. Jeruk, Negi, dan Roti. Jika dicampurkan akan menjadi rasa yang beragam dan aneh bukan? Sama seperti kehidupan mereka, kehidupan yang beragam dan absurd.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid

Warning : Bahasa gak baku, gaje, kependekan, dan masih banyak lagi

* * *

 **'bla bla' : kata dalam hati**

 ** _bla bla_ _: f_ lashback**

* * *

#Tenang

Kelas yang sepi.

Murid yang tenang dan sedikit.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis pecinta jeruk itu sekarang. Namanya Rin. Atau lebih lengkapnya Mikane Rin.

Sudah lama ia tak merasakan seperti ini. Dia menidurkan kepalanya ke meja untuk merasakan sensasi ketenangannya. Rasanya damai sekali.

Sebelum suara yang cempreng meneriaki-nya dari belakang.

"Hoiii... Riiinnn... jangan males - malesan melulu!"

Sepertinya ketenangannya berakhir sekarang.

* * *

#Diam

Seorang gadis berambut twintail berwarna teal itu air wajahnya lesu sekali. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, menyumpah serapah seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya. Tapi apa yang membuat dia seperti itu? Mari kita lihat sebelumnya.

 _"Miku, kok baru pulang sekarang? Abis dari mana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut teal dari belakang._

 _Gadis yang di panggil Miku itu hanya menengok, lalu menjawab seadanya. "Abis kerja kelompok Mikuo-nii." jawabnya dengan lesu._

 _"Ha, masa kerja kelompok sampe jam segini? Pasti ngedugem kan? Trus naik motor bertiga kan? Terus cekikikan kan? Terus-" tanya Mikuo bertubi-tubi._

Palanya pusing mendengarnya, mulutnya menyumpah serapah. Jika dia bisa, dia ingin merubah kakaknya itu menjadi batu sekarang juga.

* * *

#Diet

Namanya Asane Teto. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut twintail magenta yang berbentuk seperti bor itu, sedang menjalankan program.

Ya, program diet namanya.

Dia telah menyiapkan ini matang-matang. Supaya imannya gak tergoda, katanya. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan berbeda dengan keinginannya.

"Teto, gua baru beli roti nih, lu mau kagak?"

"Sini buat gue semua!"

Sepertinya imannya tergoyah.

* * *

#Cara

Nama lengkapnya Hatsune Miku. Atau biasa dipanggil Miku. Dia mengambil buku, tempat pensil, dan netbook.

Ia menyalakan netbooknya, membuka bukunya. Sepertinya Ia ingin belajar.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Dia membuka fanfiction, manga, musik, dan lain - lain di netbooknya.

Sepertinya itu adalah cara agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang bermain-main, bukannya belajar.

* * *

#Tempat makan

Bel istirahat telah berkumandang(?). Ada yang lagi lari-larian, ada yang masih ngerumpi di pojokkan, ada yang ke kantin, dan masih banyak lagi. Salah satunya ada yang membawa makan sendiri.

Miku ceritanya lagi rajin (baca:bangun kepagian), jadinya dia membawa _bento_.

Makan bareng bertiga adalah ritual yang biasa dilakukan. Miku bawa _bento_ , sementara Rin sama Teto beli di kantin. Miku mengeluarkan bentonya, mereka berdua memperhatikan.

"Ciieee... warnanya mpink!"

"Asseek.. empink, unyu-unyu!"

"Iyee... tadi gue asal comot aja jadinya kayak gini deh, terus juga emak gue bawal banget, udah gitu-"

Rin sama Teto yang dengerin cuma bisa cengengesan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau Miku memakai 1001 alasan.

* * *

#Berkhayal

Mereka bertiga sangat suka dunia fantasi. Terutama Rin sama Miku. Jangan tanya level khayalan mereka seberapa.

Rin sedang mendengarkan ocehan dari Kiyoteru-sensei-guru matematika nya.

Terasa bosan

Pasti

Sambil mendengarkan ocehan sang sensei, lambat laun pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Melamun pun tak bisa dihindarkan.

PROK!

Lamunannya buyar seketika. Rin mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terangkat untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu dunianya. Terlihat Kiyoteru-sensei sedang tersenyum sambil menepuk tangannya tepat di depan wajah Rin.

"Jangan melamun."

Rin hanya cengengesan.

* * *

#Berkhayal 2

"Eh, tadi gue dapet cerita bagus deh, Tet!"

"Apaan emangnya?"

"Jadi ceritanya kita lagi belajar, tapi gurunya ga ada sih, cuma di kasih soal aja. Trus tiba-tiba ada petir yang menyambar dengan keras. Terus petirnya masuk ke tubuh kita. Terus kita-"

"Iya lah, apa lu kata."

"Iihhh... lu mah... dengerin dulu!"

#Malam

Teto terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sayu. Kepalanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 malam.

'Kamar mandi dulu, ahh..'

Dia melihat Ia-nee -kakaknya- sedang bermain komputer.

'Ngapain tuh anak main komputer malem-malem?'

Penasaran, Teto mendekatinya. Terlihat di layar monitor sebuah video. Entah video apa.

Teto menepuk pundak nee-san nya.

"Lagi ngapain nee-san?"

'Ia' yang mendengar itu langsung buru-buru mematikan video itu.

"Ngapain lu bangun? Sono molor lagi gih, ganggu aja. Bukannya tidur juga."

'Eet dah.. gue nanya baek-baek malah di omelin'

* * *

#Pelajaran olahraga

Semua murid melotot mendengarnya.

'Nih guru bener-bener sadis'

Kira-kira itulah yang semua katakan di dalam hati mereka.

Bagaimana tidak?

Meiko-sensei -guru olahraga- menyuruh mereka berlari sejauh kurang lebih 3km. Jika tidak ikut, hukumannya bisa-bisa lebih dari itu. Belum lagi ditambah kalau Meiko-sensei sedang mabuk.

Mereka hanya berdoa, semoga badan mereka gak encok sama dosa tuh guru diampuni.

* * *

#Ciee

Menurut gosip yang tersebar di kelas 10-A itu, Ring, atau lebih tepatnya Suzune Ring, menyukai Hibiki Lui, teman sekelasnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, mereka bertiga akan pergi ke kantin kalo gak bawa _bento_. Selesai dari kantin, mereka balik ke kelas. Mereka makan jajanan bertiga, sambil membicarakan 'cogan' di anime-anime.

Saat sedang asik membicarakan 'cogan', mata mereka teralihkan terhadap suara berisik dari tadi.

Mereka melihat Yukari yang men-Ciee-kan Ring berulang kali.

Ledek dikit, ciee

Nyenggol dikit, ciee

Ngobrol dikit, ciee

Lalu Yukari yang akhirnya bercanda sama Lui.

Mereka bertiga membalikkan kepalanya kembali, lalu mendekatkan kepala mereka bertiga seperti sedang berdiskusi.

"Eh, tau gak, katanya kalo ngomong "ciee" berarti tandanya cemburu?"

"Iya bener tuh ,Mik."

Mereka bertiga melihat kearah Ring dan Yukari lagi.

Yukari sama Lui lagi bercanda

Ring cuma ngeliatin sambil senyum

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan diskusi lagi

"Ternyata quotes itu benar"

"Sekarang siapa yang harusnya di ciee-in?"

* * *

FIN(?)

* * *

Bento : Semacam makan siang atau bekal(?)

* * *

 **Pojok Author**

Hiromi : Haloo..! Hiromi disini. Saya author yang baru nongol karna biasanya lebih suka jadi silent reader :d

Rin : Woohh.. Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari zona-mu BakAuthor!

Miku : Drabble? _Are you kidding me?_

Teto : Sepertinya kita jadi peran utama disini. *nepok rin ama miku*

Hiromi : Hoho~ kalian akan jadi peran utama disini. Sebagai permulaan yang dikit aja dulu. Jadii… Boleh minta _Review_ nya?

All : _Review_ please?!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiromi : Aku kembaliiiii….! *tebar bunga*

Rin : Berisik lo BakAuthor!

Miku : Kayaknya dia lebih bagus di bilang BakaHiro

Teto : Aku setuju denganmu, Miku!

Miku + Teto : *brofist*

Hiromi : Terserah kalian lah. Maaf untuk keterlambatan Hiroooo…. Kemarin Hiro ulangan dan lain-lain. Hiro gak pernah nyangka kalo bakal sesibuk ini ;_;

Miku : Sibuk ngapain?

Hiromi : Apa aja. Kalo satu dah selesai pasti ada lagi T_T

Rin : Kalo gitu semangat~ Oh iya, disini setting tempat duduknya 1 meja berdua ya..

Hiromi : Waktunya balas-balas review~~

 _ **Kurayami Kaneko**_

 **Terima kasih dan selamat bernostalgia..~~**

 **Makasih udah mau liat ada typo apa gak ;_; *terhura* *ditampar negi miku***

 **Romance ya? pikir-pikir dulu deh, soalnya Hiro belum pernah ngerasain :v takutnya salah bikin malah mereka bertiga /loh**

 _ **Tifanny Berlia (gak login)**_

 **Gaje ya.. XD**

 **Makasih loh udah bilang keren :d**

 _ **Animeloversmost (gak login)**_

 **Terima kasih udah suka XD *peluk* *digampar***

 **Silahkan bernostalgia Animelovers-san~**

 **Hiro akan selalu berusaha! *berapi-api* *disiram air sama Rin***

Hiromi : Terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk me-review *terharu* Yosh! Teto! Baca descalimer onegai~

Teto : Roger!

* * *

 **Desclaimer** : Karakter yang disini bukan punya Hiro tapi cerita ini punya Hiro

 **Warning** : Bahasa gaul, typo(s), gaje, dan masih banyak lagi

* * *

 **Ulangan merupakan saat…**

* * *

 **1\. Menguji kecerdasan siswa siswanya**

* * *

Soal dibagikan

Seperti biasanya Rin tidak mau melihat soalnya terlebih dahulu. Dia berdoa terlebih dahulu.

 _'Semoga soalnya gak susah'_

Rin membuka soalnya. Ada dua lembar. Dilihatnya, dirabanya, diterawangnya. Tidak begitu sulit.

Dibukanya lembar kedua. Rin kembali melihat soalnya. Matanya terhenti pada salah satu soal.

Matanya langsung melotot

Dia cepat-cepat melihat soal-soal selanjutnya.

Matanya tambah melotot

Doakan saja semoga Rin tidak di remedial

* * *

 **2\. Menguji ulang materi yang sudah disampaikan**

* * *

"Oi, Rin." Teto memulai pembicaraan ditengah ulangan dengan menepuk bahu si empunya nama.

"Apaan?" Sahut Rin sembari menepis tangan gadis yang menepuknya.

"Lu tau gak jawaban yang nomer 12?" Tanya Teto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Sepertinya Rin terlalu lelah sampai tak melihatnya

"Sebentar gue liat dulu." Dijawabnya sambil kedua iris sapphire yang sudah kelelahan itu melihat soal yang sedang dibicarakan.

Untuk menjaga kelestariannya, makhluk hidup melakukan...

A. Bekerja sama dengan makhluk hidup lain

B. Saling memangsa

C. Berkembang biak

D. Bergantung diri pada makhluk hidup lain

"Yang B jawabannya, Tet."

* * *

 **3\. Dimana siswa pintar menjadi "budeg"**

* * *

Tidak ada pengawas. Kesempatan Teto untuk bertanya.

"Ssuut.. suutt.. Mik. Oi, Miku." Panggilnya.

Miku tidak merespon

"Woii, Miku! Mik, Miku."

Miku masih belum merespon

"Wooii Miku! Miku! WOI!"

Miku tetap diam

"WOI, MIKU! GUA DOAIN LU BUDEG BENERAN!"

* * *

 **4\. Pura-pura lupa**

* * *

Miku duduk sama Gumi, si wakil ketua kelas. Nama lengkapnya Nakajima Gumi. Panggil aja Gumi.

"Eh Miku, yang nomer 3 itu apa sih?"

"Gak tau, Gum. Gue juga lupa."

"..."

* * *

 **5\. Menguji kecekatan siswa dalam mencontek**

* * *

Didepan Rin sama Teto duduk Yuuma sama Piko.

"Olahraga dulu sebentar yuk ,Yuum."

"Ayok."

Kedua tangannya dikepalkan. Sikunya diangkat. Badannya diputar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sambil "ke kanan-ke kiri" matanya menyelinap masuk kedalam lembar jawaban Rin sama Teto.

Tapi sepertinya rencananya ketahuan

"Woi! Lu bedua nyontek ya?!"

* * *

 **6\. Menguji imajinasi siswa**

* * *

Ulangan matematika pun diadakan(?). Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah para siswanya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ulangan ya, tenang aja soalnya dikit kok." Bohongnya.

"Sekarang tempat duduknya diacak ya.." Kiyo-sensei melanjutkan.

Semua bingung. Kenapa harus diacak? Entahlah. Mereka semua tidak pernah mengerti apa yang senseinya itu pikirkan.

"Tapi pak..." Timpal Gumi, si wakil.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Bantah Kiyoteru-sensei.

Mereka semua hanya menghela nafas. Pasrah. Mungkin itu situasi yang pas bagi mereka saat ini.

Tempat duduk diacak. Rin kebagian duduk sama Gumi, sementara Teto duduk sama Miku.

Ulangan dimulai. Pikiran Rin terfokus pada satu arah.

Menghitung

Rin tidak mau ulangan (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) ini di remedial lagi. Sesekali Gumi bertanya, Rin juga hanya bisa menjawab semampunya.

Dia menghitung, menghitung, dan menghitung. Hingga dia mendapatkan titik terang.

 _'10 di kurang 2 1/2 berapa yah? Bener kan gini caranya? Atau 2 1/2 di jadiin pecahan biasa dulu ya? Iih... kok gue gini doang bisa lupa sih?'_

Rin ngedumel. Kesel kayaknya.

Rin menghela nafas panjang.

 _'Kalo misalnya gue punya duit 10 rb terus diambil si Lui 2 setengah kan jadinya tinggal 7 setengah. Yaudah berarti hasilnya 7 setengah'_

Rin langsung menulis 7 1/2 di jawabannya.

Ya ampun Rin, sepertinya kamu harus remedial juga di ulangan ini.

* * *

 **7\. Memakai cara terlarang**

* * *

Teto kelihatannya masih menghitung. Kesampingkan dulu tentang sebenarnya dia sudah malas menghitung. Omongan Kiyoteru-sensei hanyalah fitnah. Iya sih soalnya cuma 5, tetapi entah dengan cara apa soal-soal itu menjadi beranak pinak.

Di ngeliat Miku, keringat bercucuran, nafas terengah-engah, mukanya pucet kayak mayat. Mukanya menatap soal antara tegang dan horor.

 _'Bahkan yang otaknya encer aja sampe kaya gitu ngerjainnya'_

Teto menghela nafas. Tangannya diubah untuk menahan kepalanya. Matanya melihat keluar jendela. Langitnya cerah. Burung-burung beterbangan dengan bebasnya.

Teto menghela nafas lagi. Rasanya dia ingin menjadi burung itu. Bebas. Sebentar, kenapa jadi dramatis begini? Ekhem, mari kembali ke topik.

"2 menit lagi kumpulkan!" Teriak Kiyoteru-sensei.

Teto mah bodo amat. Tinggal 1, pikirnya. Kembali dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya melihat langit sampai pada akhirnya...

"Waktunya habis! Cepat kumpulkan!"

Teto langsung bangkit dari acara **'melihat langit'**. Bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada cara lain. Dia terpaksa memakai cara terlarang itu.

Matanya melihat sekeliling. Keringatnya bercucuran. Tangannya diangkat. Mulutnya komat-kamit kayak mbah dukun lagi baca mantra.

Jari telunjuknya menyentuh lembar jawaban. Mulutnya terbuka. Membacakan mantra yang belum tentunya benar tapi entah mengapa mujarab saat melakukan cara ini.

"Cap, cip, cup, kembang kuncup, pilih mana yang mau di cup. Jawabannya yang B. Woi, Mik! Tungguin gue!"

* * *

 **8\. Pengen punya matanya Otosaka Yuu, Gaara, Leonardo Watch, dll.**

* * *

Miku lelah, Mas.

Miku capek. Mendingan Miku keluar dari sini terus pe- oke, stop.

Dari tadi dia menghitung tapi masih belum yakin dengan jawabannya. Kalo dia bisa dia akan bertanya kepada Ted untuk membantunya. Tetapi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Dia duduk di paling belakang sama Teto, mana di pojok lagi. Sementara si Ted duduk paling depan. Tepatnya sebelah Rin dan Gumi.

Dia mengacak rambutnya pusing. Dia juga sudah nanya ke Teto (dan bahkan sudah bekerja sama) tapi masih belum mendapatkan titik terang. Mau nanya Rin juga gak bisa, toh dia duduk paling depan. Mau nanya Miki -sang ketua kelas juga gak bisa. Dia duduk dibelakang Rin.

Dia menyentuh matanya berharap bisa melihat semuanya kayak di anime-anime.

"Terbukalah, Gerbang kebenaran!"

"Oi, Mik. Lu kenapa?"

* * *

 **9\. Berdoa semoga gurunya gak dateng**

* * *

Bel pelajaran ke satu telah berbunyi sedari tadi. Sekelas udah berdoa bareng-bareng biar gurunya gak masuk trus gak jadi ulangan. Semua antara tegang, resah, dan senang bercampur aduk.

Tegang, gimana kalo tiba-tiba itu guru dateng?

Resah, mereka resah menunggu jawaban pasti, sebenarnya itu guru masuk apa nggak.

Senang, sudah selama ini guru itu belum datang, memperbesar kemungkinan bahwa guru itu tidak akan datang.

Tapi sayang, sangat disayangkan

Sang guru masuk kelas dengan tegap dan tegasnya

Rambut merah mudanya berkibar beriringan dengan langkahnya. Wajahnya menunjukan senyum manis yang menurut mereka sangat menyeramkan.

"Maaf tadi ada urusan sebentar. Yaudah, mending kita cepat mulai saja ulangannya"

Sebentar gigi lu

* * *

 **10\. Yang penting diisi**

* * *

Ulangan. Waktunya udah abis. Ada yang belum diisi. Miku pun bertanya kepada Rin.

"Rin, kali misalnya ada yang gak diisi gapapa kan?"

"Emang kenapa gak diisi?"

"Waktunya kan udah abis. Lagian gue juga gak tau jawabannya apa."

"Isinya aja ngasal. Gua aja ada yang ngasal. Siapa tau bener, Mik"

"..."

* * *

 **FIN(?)**

* * *

 **Pojok Author**

Hiromi : Kisah ini beberapa diambil dari kejadian saat hiromi ulangan kemaren *bawa karung*

Teto : Heee…. Ngapain bawa-bawa karung?

Hiromi : Untuk yang nomor 2 aktifkan h***** mind kalian :D

Gumi : Kampret.. gua cuma numpang lewat doang

Yuuma + Piko : Iya tuh bener! Kita mau protes!

Ted + Miki : Kalian masih mending ada narasi sedikit! Kita Cuma numpang namaaa!

Rin : Entah kenapa kayaknya disini aku sial banget..

Miku : Sama gue juga! Woi lu punya masalah apa ama kita?!

Hiromi : Iya ada! Masalahnya kalian tidak ada di dunia nyata. Ciiiaaattt… *Karungin semua* *Bawa pulang*

All : Dasar Author KAMPRET!

Hiromi : AHAHAHAHAHA…!

 **Review please?**


End file.
